digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mimi Tachikawa
|cards= |age='Adventure / 02:' (Ja:) 10 / 13 (En:) 11 / 15 |born= |death= |grade='Adventure / 02:' (Ja:) 4th / 7th (En:) 5th / 9th |gender=Female |relatives=Keisuke Tachikawa (Father) Satoe Tachikawa (Mother) Unnamed Epilogue Son |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Chef/Cooking Show Host (Epilogue) |alias= }} is a character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Mimi has been described as a "girly girl" - spoiled, ditzy, vain, and prissy girl who complains a lot, but also is sensitive, artsy, sweet and caring. She often talks of shopping and fashion. Mimi is also known to be infantile, and innocent. She is partnered to Palmon and is the bearer of the Crest of Sincerity (Purity in Japan). She was voiced by Ai Maeda in Japan, Philece Sampler in English localizations and Érika Menezes in Brazil. Prelude to Digimon Adventure She witnessed the Greymon/Parrotmon fight, which resulted in her becoming a DigiDestined. Digimon Adventure At first, Mimi is seen as the ditzy girly girl who adds more than a touch of superficiality to any situation that she is in (in the dub, she is notorious for noting how "stylish" a newly digivolved Digimon is or isn't). In the original Japanese series, rather than being portrayed as a typical valley girl, she is portrayed as a naive and carefree child. She has the Crest of Sincerity in the dub, or the junshin no monshou (純真の紋章 - translatable as the crest of purity or empathy) in the original series, which activates during a battle in which Togemon battles against DarkTyrannomon. She is ten years old (the same age as Izzy Izumi, yet a full head taller) and in the fourth grade. She comes from a loving family that never seems to have any problems. After looking at them, it is fairly easy to see where she gets her seemingly carefree attitude from; they're very emotional, somewhat ditzy and expressive people who openly show their love for each other in all the possible ways. Despite being horribly out of touch with reality at points, Mimi is arguably one of the most realistic and feeling characters of the first season, as she demonstrates near the end of the series when she decides (temporarily) that she can't fight alongside the other DigiDestined after seeing a lot of the friends they made earlier die for their sake. Her closest friend in the group appears to be Sora Takenouchi, who seems to be the first one to comfort her in most situations that scare her, and is the main reason that she came to her senses at one point where she manages to influence a group of Gekomon to treat her as a princess and then throws both Tai and Joe in the dungeon when they try to make her stop. Her charming and innocent nature also allows her to recruit a number of strong digimon near the end of season 1, when she's able to recruit Frigimon, Meramon, Ogremon, and others. At one point, Palmon points out that the digimon are nice to her because they like her, which embarrasses Meramon and Ogremon. (Along with Joe) Our War Game! Mimi was taking a vacation in Hawaii and only has three lines in the whole movie, one of which is her answering machine when Tai Kamiya tries to reach her in a panic (She tells him to "leave a very short message after the tone" and gives him enough time to say, "Hi Mimi, it's T-" before cutting him off); another line cooing over the "fireworks" in the sky overhead. These said fireworks are actually a government attempt to intercept a nuclear bomb that the United States had accidentally launched due to Infermon. Mimi speaks again when Tai receives a postcard from her. Between Digimon Adventure and Digimon 02 She was reunited with Palmon in May 2000 but only to release her Crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns. As a result, Palmon lost the power to become Lillymon. After that, she and her parents moved to New York City in the United States. In the Drama CD track "Video Mail" (set in September 2001) it was revealed that Mimi was in New York during the September 11, 2001 attacks. She, other American chosen children, and their Digimon helped rescue and look for survivors, but they were forced to leave because the Digimon couldn't be discovered. She also mentions that she and her mother were cooking for the rescuers. Digimon Adventure 02 During Digimon Adventure 02, a portal to the Digital World opens in the United States, allowing Mimi to access the Digital World. How she can enter is never revealed (Though it is later revealed by Izzy that, although the Original Digidestined can't open the DigiPorts, once they are open, all you need is a Digivice to enter the DigiWorld); the original Digivice cannot open a gate, sans Tai's mysterious entry into the Digital World in the first episode. In addition to the clothing changes, she also changes her hair color as well. Also, although stated only in the Japanese version, Mimi returns to Japan to attend her cousin's wedding. She plays an important role in the episode that Arukenimon makes her first appearance. She is playing with a bunch of YukimiBotamon/SnowBotamon, while Palmon is out collecting more food. While she is out, Palmon notices Arukenimon converting a control spire into a Golemon. Arukenimon orders the Digimon to destroy the dam. Palmon runs back to warn Mimi, who messages the others to come help. During the battle, after all five of the DigiDestined's Digimon are exhausted and defeated, Mimi messages Ken to come help despite the protests from Cody and Yolei. She helped Davis gather the Digidestined from America to send all the Digimon back. It appears, later after her first appearence in Digimon Adventure 02, she changed her hair colour back to brunette. Digimon Adventure 02: Epilogue By the year 2027, Mimi becomes a very famous, well loved and beautiful chef who has her own cooking show (she becomes a nutritionist in the original Japanese) that is broadcast worldwide. Palmon likes to help Mimi on her show but she tends to be quite clumsy. Mimi also has a son who looks a lot like her. Her son's Digimon partner is a Tanemon. Although it appears that she is married, to whom she is married is never mentioned or hinted upon. Hurricane Touchdown!/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals T.K. and Kari are visiting her in New York, though she only appears in the original movie, where she is taking their picture with a digital camera, and something odd happens. She goes to a telephone booth to connect her laptop to test the connection, but disappears a few moments later. T.K. and Kari are left to determine what made her disappear into thin air. Revenge of Diaboromon In the first part of the movie, she was traveling to Japan by plane and later showed up at the school computer lab where Izzy, T.K. and Kari were. Natsu e no Tobira Mimi, Willis and Davis have a meet up in New York during Davis's summer vacation, however they encounter a random snow storm, strange fireflies and a mysterious girl Mimi nicknames: Na-chan short for Natsu (summer) . Nat-chan turns out to be a terrifying clawed Digimon and Mimi is forced to sit and watch as the terrifying encounter insues. In the end it is discovered that Nat-chan just wanted to be Davis's partner Digimon, and so the three Chosen Children decide to find a partner for Nat-chan themselves. Michi e no Armor Shinka She was at a store with Sora Takenouchi and Kari Kamiya. But they were taken hostage by Boltmon. In the end she and the other chosen children attempt to use the digimentals to digivolve their Digimon. Other appearances In Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time, a girl that looks like Mimi is seen at the arcade. Relationships Trivia * Mimi has four Japanese image songs, "Itsudemo Aeru Kara" ("Because We Can Always Meet Each Other"), "Super Girl", "Open Your Heart", and "Tomadoi" ("Confusion"), as well as a fifth one sung with Palmon (Mizowaki Shihomi) called "Happy Smile". * Mimi was a contestant in the D1 Tournament, a sham tournament meant to train Ryo Akiyama in preparation for a battle with the dark god Millenniummon. She initially flirts with Ryo, even asking him out after she loses. Alas, Ryo is oblivious and merely stares at her in confusion. After the deception is revealed, she is one of the first to apologize, despite having been duped herself. * Mimi's Japanese voice actress, Ai Maeda, sang the original first ending for Digimon Adventure, titled "I Wish". This became a crucial point in episode 25, when in the original Japanese version, Mimi sang this song to wake up TonosamaGekomon. Ai Maeda also supplied the vocals for the rest of the ending themes for Digimon Adventure, Adventure 02, Tamers, and Frontier (excluding the first Frontier theme). *As a one-off joke in the English version of Digimon Adventure, Mimi mentions a little brother, but she, in truth, has no siblings. Category:Protagonists Category:DigiDestined Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure